Tikki, ¿inocente?
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Plagg a veces es un kwami muy perezoso, tragón y burlón con Adrien...Pero Tikki por otro lado...buena, dulce e...¿inocente? Creo que después del suceso que ocurre en esta historia Marinette tendrá una opinión muy distinta de su "encantandora" kwami XD


_**TIKKI, ¿LA INOCENTE?**_

Tikki es la kwami más dulce y tierna que pueda haber. Nunca le haría un mal a alguien…o al menos intencionadamente…

Eso es lo que pensaba Marinette hasta ese día.

-¡No puedo Tikki! No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, ¡NO PUEEDO!

-¡Claro que sí Marinette! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Ahora o nunca!- Decía entusiasta la pequeña Catarina desde el bolso de su portadora.

La heroína moteada en su estado civil había logrado aquel día dejar una nota en la mochila de Adrien durante el cambio de clases para poder quedar con él cuando acabase la jornada escolar en el tejado del edificio.

Un claro lugar para una confesión.

Por supuesto todo había sido maquinado por la mente brillante de Alya. La nota era anónimo y así guardaba todo el misterio de quién era su emisor para el rubio hasta la hora de la verdad si es que se presentaba en el lugar y no se tenía que marchar de la escuela en su limusina como sucedía siempre cada vez que acababan las clases.

Alya, cansada por los intentos en fracaso de su amiga y los regalos que nunca recibió personalmente el rubio de la azabache, creo un plan maquiavélico a costa de su amiga. Le hizo creer que esa nota se la iba a dar ella, Alya, a Nino y le pidió de favor que la escribiese por ella. Aunque era una excusa tonta, puesto que la morena sabía escribir mejor que la otra, la inocente Marinette cayó al saco. Esa chica no se lo pensaba dos veces para ayudar a los demás. No se planteaba la naturaleza real de todo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette en la escuela le dio la nota a Alya en el receso, la morena sin apenas darle tiempo a su amiga para que asimilara la verdadera razón de aquello cuando se lo contó, salió corriendo hacia el aula y dejó la nota en la mochila del rubio.

Marinette la persiguió, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando llegó a la clase, pues ya sonó la sirena del fin del descanso y todos empezaban a ingresar al aula. Si alguien, o el mismo Adrien, la veía buscando entre sus cosas en su mochila no sabría lo que haría o como se excusaría.

El resto de la mañana permaneció con los nervios a flor de piel en su asiento. Alya reía cómplice mientras veía a su amiga temblar como un flan cuando el rubio durante las horas de clase descubrió la nota buscando sus libros en la mochila.

Lo peor no había sido aquello. Marinette quería recriminarle a Alya, pero a la vez quería adorarla por hacer por ella lo que no se atrevía nunca. La cuestión era que cuando se acercó la hora del fin de clases, Alya salió corriendo del edificio escolar dejando sola a Marinette. Le soltó una excusa diciendo que tenía que cuidar de sus hermanas cuando Marinette sabía que no era verdad.

La situación no podía empeorar ¿no? En el mejor de los casos para Marinette, Adrien habría tenido prisa ese día y no habría acudido a la cita anónima…pero no fue así.

Marinette estaba detrás de la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza de la escuela, viendo de reojo a un rubio modelo de espaldas, a la espera de su "cita inesperada". No se atrevía a dar el paso y cruzar el umbral. Quería salir corriendo de allí como la cobarde que se sentía. Pero a la vez, no tenía el corazón para dejar plantado al de ojos esmeralda a la espera de alguien que no iría.

Esperaba que al menos Alya estuviera allí para apoyarla puesto que había sido la que había maquinado todo aquello. Pero la había dejado tirada en la estacada y a sabiendas que no sería capaz de dejar tirado al rubio si de verdad se quedaba esperando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-Marinette…No puedes hacerlo esperar para siempre. Tú sabes perfectamente que no se irá y permanecerá esperando hasta que aparezca el dueño de la nota o lo llamen porque tenga otras obligaciones.

-Agh, lo sé, lo sé Tikki…pero no estoy segura…Aún no estoy lista…Quiero decir…

-Deja de vacilar. ¿Cuántas veces has ensayado este momento conmigo?

-¿Y cuántas han sido con éxito cuando me ponías la foto de Adrien delante?

-Emm…bueno…-La pequeña kwami se quedó sin argumentos.

-Agghh, ¿Qué hago Tikki? ¡¿Qué hago?!

La azabache tirándose de las coletas y dando vueltas en el lugar no se dio cuenta de cuando movió ligeramente la puerta y provocó un chirrido notorio. La chica y la kwami se paralizaron…esperando no haber sido oídas…pero…

-¿Hola? ¿A alguien?

Sí. Adrien lo había escuchado.

Marinette, desesperada, se escondió junto al muro detrás de la puerta para no ser vista desde fuera. Intentaba respirar profundamente…pero su respiración empezó a volverse más errática cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia donde ella se hallaba.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a su amiga?

¿Por qué tuvo que escribir precisamente aquellas palabras para escribir la nota?

 _Eres alguien importante en mi vida,_

 _alguien en quién confiaría cualquier parte de mí…_

 _incluida mi alma propia…_

 _Solo a ti podría confesar lo que ha nadie he confesado…_

 _solo ante ti podría mostrarme tal cuál soy…_

 _solo a ti…_

 _ **Anónima**_

 _PD. Te espero en la terraza de la escuela al término de clase. Espero no decepcionarte y ser para ti lo que tú ya eres para mí._

-¿Quién hay?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio esta vez más cerca.

Marinette podía sentirlo a pocos metros cuando de repente…

-"Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo imparable."

La azabache aterrorizada miró hacia su bolso. La pequeña kwami se había metido en su bolso para esconderse y por accidente le había dado a reproducir a un video que se había quedado abierto en su celular sin bloquear…precisamente el video de la entrevista que hizo como Ladybug el día de lo sucedido con Vanisher y Antibug.

No podían ser palabras más oportunas junto con el mensaje que le dio en la nota esa mañana al rubio…Y esta vez no tenía dudas de que a la distancia en la que se hallaba, él lo había escuchado: alto y claro.

-¿Ladybug?

Ella…si ya se sentía paralizada…ahora estaba tan blanca como el papel…

…

…

¡El chico de sus sueños no solo iba a descubrir sus sentimientos nada más abrir la puerta, sino que iba a descubrir su gran secreto de Ladybug de la manera más tonta!

Quería salir corriendo más que nunca pero estaba paralizada en su sitio.

De repente y sin venir a cuento, la sorprendió el repentino paso rápido de los pasos del rubio y como empezaba a abrir la puerta. Intentó forcejar la puerta. No podía abrirla….No…No podía…

…

Pero si pudo…

…

La chica no tenía más fuerza que él y él terminó abriendo la puerta….descubriendo a una Marinette sorprendida con los ojos abiertos al igual que él y sonrojada.

Agachó la cabeza apenada…No podía verle a la cara…pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Adrien…yo…

-¿My-my lady?

Aquel mote solo provocó que los ojos de la azabache se abrieran como platos y volviera a alzar la mirada incrédula hacia el rubio…quién ahora era el sonrojado…

-En verdad… ¿en verdad eres tú…Marinette?

La chica no era capaz de asimilarlo…solo una persona en el mundo la llamaba así…

-¿Chat?

Mientras se desarrollaba todo aquello entre los jóvenes héroes en el tejado dos kwamis contemplaban la escena. Una con una sonrisa encantadora y risueña, y otro con una malévola. La primera al darse cuenta de la expresión de este, le miró un poco reprobatoria.

-¿Qué pasa Plagg? ¿No te alegras por ellos?

-No es que no me alegre. No es la primera vez que vemos como nuestros portadores se revelan sus identidades o se confiesan sus sentimientos. Lo gracioso ha sido la forma en la que se ha dado… ¿No?- Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice…más bien astuta como la de todo un gato.

-Mmm… No sé a qué te refieres…-Dijo evasiva la kwami mientras evitaba mirar al kwami de la mala suerte y seguía contemplando la escena que había propiciado.

Porque sí. Tikki se sentía muy orgullosa de haber cometido ese "accidente" con el celular de su portadora.

Ante todo Tikki es muy dulce e inocente y solo buscaría el bien de su portadora, ¿no?

 **Fin**


End file.
